


Out of place

by WhoLocked4



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confusion, Disasters, F/M, Little pockets of fluff, Messed up timestreams, Sort of an AU but then again this is Doctor Who so..., Spoilers up till like Season 7, This world and theirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLocked4/pseuds/WhoLocked4
Summary: We all love Doctor Who but he's not real ...surely?This is the story of a fangirl who just can't seem to get enough. Until she's thrust into the world of the Doctor and his companion and nothing can ever be the same.She gives away too much and enemies are defeated before they even turn. Love is crushed before it has a chance to blossom. Time and space is too fast and huge yet exactly the opposite.





	Out of place

Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who,Doctor Who... Okay yeah this is me right now.  
I can't believe I wasn't into this earlier! It's been less than two weeks and I've watched like 6 seasons. I AM OBSSESSED. I don't even know how I'm functioning right now. I should probably be in hospital at the least. How does this not have a warning on it? It's too good. Okay, i'm talking a lot. But to be fair, I'm pretty high on coffee right now, so..not ma fault.  
I neeeeeeddd a Doctor in my life! How does he not exist? WHY does he not exist???!!!! 

Right. Okay. Calm. Down.  
And in that moment of nothingness, I'm thrown 4,999,997, 982 years into the future.

Where am I?  
"I don't know where I am." The quote echoes back at me.  
But somehow, I do know. I know that I'm aboard a spaceship where the people here are about to watch the Earth die. But that's all I know, and he said it's up to me to figure out the rest. 

Footsteps approach me and I duck behind a pillar in time to see a tree lady stroll past. Wait. She's a guest. I remember this, it's from the second epidode! She's a Tree of Cheem and is she's here then it means they're already on board. The Doctor and Rose Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! A little short but I hope it was adequate and I'll be posting more chapters...soon? :)


End file.
